


Draw me like your French girls

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drunk Kisses, Fluff, French Jean, M/M, One Shot, Romance, american marco, blushing jean, drunk marco who kisses people a lot, stupid, stupid marco, who can resist a drunk flirty marco?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has one too many to drinks after a work night and Jean becomes the victim he gives all his attention and love to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like your French girls

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system.

Marco had always been a bit a bit self conscious about the freckles across the slightly tanned skin, his curly unruly dark hair, and his dorky thick black framed glasses. But more recently it made him uncomfortable that he was associated with suave hipsters that often came to the small record shop he worked part-time at. In reality, there was nothing in him that amounted to elegance or even coolness. He had a oldies taste in music, worn jeans, and ugly hand-me-down sweaters with a chair of chucks he had since high school. He understood why it might be misleading that he was an alternative hipster but in reality he was just a dork with a cowlic that stuck up constantly.  
Dweeb was a better word for it. Because after he got off from work he was going to study a bit, play some ffxiii and then warm him some leftover Chinese food. That’s how it went. Anyone who knew Marco, knew that he didn’t have a ounce of coolness in him. Not even the alternative type of coolness.  
He skimmed through some records he was organizing with a heavy sigh, wondering if he could close the shop early tonight. He worked for a old woman with too much personality for him. She was loud, happy, and reminded him of a poster child for catlady. The type of cool grandma that a kid would be proud of. She would probably hand you pot brownies and a glass of lemonade if you asked. She made him uneasy, just because she was so damn unpredictable. Marco liked the job though. It paid decent. He got first dibs on music too. He was ashamed to admit he probably had too many Elvis records and a hidden love for Billy Royal and Mireia Perez. He could say he was cheesy and that’s the only way to really describe his music taste. He made people cringe with his addiction to Madonna.   
“Oui,” A voice said and he looked up. The only other coworker was a short French 27 year old man with a bad attitude. “How long are you going to sort those you big oaf?” His name was Levi and he only came up to the middle of Marco’s chest. Apparently he came fresh over from France and swarmed the record store with his sass.  
Marco learned not to take anything he said offensively. He felt as if Levi did like him. Otherwise he would have more unpleasant days. Levi was the type of guy who showed his affection in aggression, he supposed. Marco smiled and moved to take a box from the back to the front. He had to change out the records in the display window. Today Marco sported one of those embarrassingly ugly Madonna shirt’s, jean cut offs at the knees and flipflops. As soon as Levi had seen the flip flops he had been called every synonym for gay there was. Marco carefully picked up the records from the display window, edging himself around the mannequins dressed in 70s attire, the sun beaming through the window as he pushed the box up so he could bend over to choose a new one. There a mint condition of The Cadillacs that Marco was dying to buy. But Levi had scolded him on wasting his money on old records that were no doubt pretty worthless now and more money to upkeep than they were worth. Marco casted it an envious glance as he sat it on the stand and straightened back up.   
He nearly jumped when he noticed a guy standing in the window staring at him so blatantly. He had come from nowhere! His tall body casted a shadow over Marco. Uncomfortable and certainly unsure what to do with the guy staring so intently Marco began to to wonder if he was one of those crazy people he saw on the nightly news a lot. He quickly picked up the box and headed back to the back. He heard the door open, the chiming bell, and then a mountain of curses from Levi.  
He peeked out from the back to see Levi talking to the guy in rapid French. Levi looked more annoyed than anything. Ah, so Levi knew him? Marco felt a little better. He sighed as he came from the back and leaned curiously on the counter with the cash register.  
However the two Frenchmen turned their attention to Marco and Levi was saying something aggressively in French. The only thing he caught was queer and he blushed. What was Levi telling him? Surely nothing too bad. He didn’t think Levi disliked him that much - then again he didn’t think there was a person Levi actually liked.  
“Marco!” Levi said as the two stormed over to him. Marco felt like he was going to be backed against a wall by the annoyed look Levi was giving him. “This is my idiot cousin Jean. He’s besotted with your freckled face and dorky ass style. Not so regrettably for you, his English fucking sucks. He wants your number.”  
Marco blushed more this time. It wasn’t an attractive look, he knew. His cheeks would warm up and his brown spotted face would look so much more unattractive. Jean? Marco finally gave him a full look. He was tall and that was saying something coming from Marco was nearly six foot. Jean had to be at least six foot. He had a weird hair style. Lightly colored but it darkened in certain spots - must be a French thing. Marco’s eyes glanced down his body in appreciation. He was slightly more buff than him, Marco was more skinny and gawky. But Jean filled his clothes out nicely. Jean wore dark faded acid washed jeans probably to Levi’s horror, he had a bunch of piercings; a ear ring, a nose one, and a eyebrow, a old Made in The U.S.A t-shirt which was ironically untrue and a army green parka. Marco wasn’t sure who had worse style; himself or Jean. But at least Jean filled his out nicely. He bet he looked nice in anything.   
“Well?” Levi asked impatiently, “Can he get it or not?” The way Levi spoke was certainly with a double meaning. Marco swallowed. To give him the number only to find out he was as bad tempered as Levi? Maybe that was a French thing as well…  
“Uhm..” Marco hesitated. He hadn’t actually ever dated anyone. He was inexperienced and the only thing that would remotely count was when he kissed his friend Eren when he was drunk. Something he was too embarrassed to bring up now.. But before Marco could think of some excuse as if the Gods wanted to spare Marco the humiliation, the store door opened and Marco’s equally dorky friends piled into the store.  
“Marco! Are you off yet?” Armin was saying as the usual gang piled in to Levi’s disgust.  
Armin was a blonde twink with too much book smarts it made Marco envious. Armin could easily get away with being cute but Marco was much too tall for the shyness. Mikasa, a half-Japanese girl, stood looking rather impassive. He suppose she hadn’t ever forgiven him for drunk kissing Eren. Eren stood, his hair messy and green eyes bright, and he looked like he wasn’t up to any good. He bet he had pot or something. Reiner, Berthold, Connie and Annie stood behind them closer to the door. Marco took this as a time to bolt. “Yeah! I was just about to get off. Levi you’re closing right?” He quickly hurried to grab his bag and smiled awkwardly at the two Frenchmen, “See you?”  
“No you don’t.” Levi said and for a small man he had a powerful grip as he grabbed MArco by his neck. Marco was surprised he could reach. “You’re going to take this shit with you. You’re around his age and I can’t have him following me around like a puppy. Introduce him to your shitty friends. You all can get alone. Bask in shit.” Levi said as he pointed to Jean.  
“You want me to what?” Marco asked panicky.   
“We don’t care if he joins us.” Eren said as a few nods came from different friends.  
Levi smiled coyly as he let go of Marco. He said something to Jean quickly in French again then pointed to Reiner and Berthold. “They’re German. He speaks German as well. He’ll fit right in with you misfits. Now get out.” Levi aggressively pushed them all from the store. The crowd of ‘misfits’ were ushered out as Eren gave a heavy sigh.  
“When are you going to say something to him?” Mikasa asked, “You always give Marco’s bad mannered coworker those puppy eyes.”  
“Levi might curse you to hell if you come on to him, Eren.” Marco warned trying to ignore the presence that was watching him like a hawk. “What are we even doing tonight?”  
“Why do you think I haven’t said something?” Eren demanded, “We’re going to hang out in Annie’s basement since her parents are gone for the weekend.”  
Marco shrugged.  
\---  
Marco was in charge of the music when his friends got together. Thankfully Annie’s parents were hella old and had a decent record player. They had some Cadets, Paul Anka, Pat Boone, Gene Vincent, and Fats Domino. It was enough for Marco to let loose his inner fanboy as he basked in the lovely tune of the oldies. He often told himself he wasn’t going to drink too much. After all, someone had to be reasonable in his wild friends. Mikasa usually was that person, making sure no making out or anything got broken. However Marco’s cheeks burned and he just wanted to smile.  
He had lost a lot of shot games to Reiner. Which wasn’t far. The man was a giant! He could hold his liquor - he was German after all. Poor Marco was no competition as he sat by the record player humming in his drunkenness. He wasn’t sure what his friends were doing. Armin and Mikasa were playing CoD as the others sat in a circle smoking pot and a card game. Marco sat on the sofa alone as he hummed Ain’t That a Shame by Fats. It was one of his favorites. He had barely noticed in his drunken stupor he wasn’t alone. Jean sat on the other end of the sofa, quiet and observing.  
When Marco finally noticed him, he blinked. Shit. He was still here? Marco hadn’t been too sure what happened to him as he had consumed more and more as the night went by. Right now, Jean looked like he had a twin sitting next to him. He smiled goofily as he leaned over poking the French boy’s arm. He looked so relaxed.  
“What type of music do you like?” Marco asked curiously as he stroked Jean’s arm. It was much more firm than he thought it would be. He wondered what it looked like without that ugly jacket on.  
“Music?” His accent was thick but Marco could understand him thankfully. It was the first word Jean had spoken that wasn’t in French or even German when he had spoken to the others. Hell it was the first word he had said to Marco all night. “I like Epsilon?” When Marco gave him a blank look he smiled sheepishly. “French hip hop. Mesrime, Gino, ah maybe you know Jean-Baptiste Lully? You must know Ma Pomme! Classical? But I prefer hip hop or classics.”  
Marco realized he had not a clue what he was talking about but he didn’t really care. His voice sounded lovely, thick and smooth like most French. Not as harsh as Levi’s, much kinder. His eyes were pretty too. Dark and velvety. Maybe Marco was just drunk but he knew he had a reputation of trying to kiss people. He had kissed Armin earlier in the night getting a squeal from the male and Eren always eagerly sat by him to get a stolen kiss or two. Mikasa looked like she would punch him if he tried. He didn’t try with the Germans or with Annie. However he wondered if Jean would let him kiss him? French kiss a Frenchman? That sounded amusing. He leaned slightly closer with a small dopey smile. His arms fell around John's neck and he leaned ever so lightly to brush his lips across the other’s. Jean froze and Marco hummed in delight.  
“Marco is going after the new guy!” Armin alerted everyone as his friends moved to untangle him from Jean. Damn Armin and his loud mouth.  
“No it’s okay!” Marco said as he clung to Jean not wanting to be pried away by Armin and Mikasa the cockblocks. He gave his best pleading eyes to Jean. He leaned over to peck his lips again but Mikasa had him before he could reach those soft lips. He pouted.  
“I guess it’s time to put away the booze before Marco tries to get in everyone’s pants.” Mikasa said as Armin went to go do that. Marco protested trying to tell everyone he was okay. Eren looked up from the card game he was playing and laughed,  
“Marco I’ll kiss you!” He volunteered, “You’re not that bad either. Just a bit of a biter but luckily I’m into that.”  
Marco was too tipsy to be embarrassed. “Come here Eren! No one else wants me to looooove them!”  
Mikasa scowled, “Marco, I am going to kick you in the dick.”  
Marco pouted as he hugged her. “Don’t be jealous Mikasa~ I love you too.” He pecked her cheek sweetly and the entire room froze.  
“Oh shit, Marco isn’t a fruit after all.” Reiner said and everyone laughed at Mikasa’s expense.  
Mikasa let him go, a disgusted expression, as she stalked to go back to the game she was playing. Armin reluctantly let him go as well as Marco sat right on Jean’s lap. His friends had left the new guy to him~ they all figured there was no stopping Marco’s drunk love. Marco smiled happily. Drunk Marco was a happy Marco. He stole a few kisses from the tense man before he spoke again,  
“Levi said you wanted my number? Why?” Marco asked as he played with the hem of Jean’s shirt.  
“Very cute.” Jean managed, “You’re very cute.” He clarified. “Do you always do this? Drink and kiss?”  
Marco smiled happily and nodded. “I’m cute?! You’re cute!” He said as he squeezed Jean’s cheeks and pressed a big kiss on his lips again. “Everyone calls me a dork. But I really love to love people. Don’t you? Aren’t French people like naked all the time?”  
Jean couldn’t help but laugh, “No, horrible stereotype.” He said with a faint smile. He was warming up to him, Marco thought happily.  
“So there is no chance I get to see you naked?” Marco asked making the most innocent face possible.  
Jean’s face heated up quickly. “We-- Are all Americans this blunt?” He asked.  
Marco shrugged, “I don’t think so. I think only drunk Americans. When I don’t drink I get too nervous for this shit. Oups~ I sound like Levi now.” He laughed as he leaned against Jean’s shoulder. “Jean, why are you in the US?”  
“I am a exchange student at a nearby art college.” Jean responded evenly.  
Marco patted his cheek happily. “So I will be seeing more of you! Great. My future boyfriend is an artist~ Draw me like your French girls.”  
Someone groaned in the room but Jean was too busy blushing.


End file.
